


A Woman's Work

by quicksylver28



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way Back When Fic</p><p>The gundam boys reality hop and meet the gundam girls. i had such fun writing this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A woman's work...

By Quicksylver

Another Au fic (you'll see more in the future) about a universe where there were female gundam pilots.  
I've seen the boys in drag and got to wondering what it would be like if they were girls. Haven't decided on a proper name yet but i'm looking for one. Send me your suggestions and maybe yours will be the new title but this one will have to do for now. Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers apply, no unauthorised posting please.

 

 

Wufei groaned; his body aching all over and struggled to sit up, wincing from the pain in his ribs and left wrist. Luckily nothing was broken, only bruised. He looked around. The jeep they had stolen lay where it had crashed, tail up, in the ditch. He could see Heero draped over the steering wheel, unconscious. He stood shakily and made his way toward the vehicle, hoping to find the other pilots unharmed.

His mind drifted to the night before. They had been sent by the doctors on a priority one mission: Infiltrate an Oz research centre and steal their experiment. All had been going according to plan and they were on their way back when something hit their getaway jeep and sent them into the ditch. 

If it were Oz...wouldn't they have captured us by now? It's not like we could have put up much of a fight. He shook his swimming head and circled the jeep. He found Quatre lying on the grass, a small gash on his forehead bleeding. Wufei checked him out; there were no serious injuries as far as he could see. 

Trowa was sprawled in the front passenger seat; his seatbelt was the only thing that kept him from going through the windshield. He unfastened the tall boy and lay him on the grass next to Quatre. Next out was Heero, one of his ribs was fractured from impact with the steering wheel, but knowing Heero he would recover quickly. 

Duo was in the back on the floor of the jeep, his chestnut braid hanging out of the open door. Wufei's back screamed in protest as he maneuvered the Shinigami pilot out of the awkwardly angled jeep. Duo was heavy. Probably from eating five times his weight everyday, Wufei thought wryly. 

"You need to lose some weight Maxwell" he grunted, hauling the boy over to where the others lay.

"I heard that Wu." Duo moaned, holding his pounding head between his hands. Wufei smirked.

Half an hour later they were all awake and in varying degrees of pain. Heero seemed unaffected as he inspected the prone vehicle. Duo and Trowa were okay but for a few bruises here and there whereas Quatre had a mild concussion. A sudden 'K'so' was heard from inside the jeep and they all looked up.

Heero climbed out quickly with a small bundle. The experiment that they stole, a small glowing sphere, was in pieces. Duo let out a long string of curses. All that trouble and they had still failed. Heero carefully packaged the remains, and climbed the short distance to the road. They would report back with what they had. Soon they were speeding along the highway in another stolen car, this time a plush mini van with tinted windows and AC. 

Heero and Trowa took turns driving, not trusting Duo with a car after what had happened the last time.

"Hey...I totally break for animals " he protested, " and those nuns ran the light...I swear!"

One of the Winner residential holdings, which served as their temporary safe house, was only a few miles away. Wufei craved a warm bath and a rest in the huge bed in his room. At he thought of it he moaned, sinking deeper into the cushy seats of the van.

Trowa pulled up to the main hanger, intending to park the van out of sight in one of the side garages. They piled out of the car, grateful to be home at last. Heero started toward the hanger to check up on Wing Zero. He never made it.

"Freeze...hold it right there!" a voice commanded.

Three maguanac soldiers stood, their automatic weapons trained on the five boys.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you pointing those guns at us Abdul?" Quatre demanded.

"Be quiet boy!...and keep those hands where I can see them" Abdul ordered.

He spoke to one of the others who rushed inside. Quatre stepped forward, confused.

"Do you know who you're talking too...I am Quatre Winner...master of this house...I order you to put down your weapon immediately!" 

Abdul laughed, cocking his rifle for rapid fire. Quatre stepped back, fear seeping through the strong front he was putting forward. Trowa and Heero were about to make a move when a deep voice boomed from the hanger door.

"What's going on here?" 

It was Rasid. Quatre let out a cry of relief and started toward the big man but Abdul stepped between them. The blonde was now totally confused. 

"Rasid..." he pleaded, "...don't you recognize me...it's me Quatre!...what's going on?" 

Rasid waved for Abdul to step back. 

"I'm sorry young man but I'm afraid I don't know you. This is private property and we don't allow trespassers...especially those who drive right through our front gate." 

He said. "But I am Quatre Raberba Winner...master of this house...pilot of the gundam Sandrock...and these are my friends... Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton...the other gundam pilots. I demand to know what's going on Rasid...is this some kind of joke?"

"You must be mistaken boy...I know the gundam pilots and you are not them. How do you know about the gundams anyway?...you could be an Oz spy for all we know!" the big Arabian accused.

He motioned to Abdul."Take them inside...I have some more questions."

The five pilots were shoved toward a spare room in the back of the hanger. As they passed the gundams Heero had to restrain himself from making a break for it. If he was alone he would have tried but he had the others to think about as well. The maguanacs and servants as well as the mechanics all stopped to stare. Something was not right...he could feel it. 

Meanwhile Quatre was in a state of disbelief. What was going on? Rasid did not recognize them. Rasid entered the room behind them. He stood, blocking the entire door with his hulking presence, sealing off their only escape route. He scanned their faces with a raised eyebrow. 

"Did I hear right when you told me your names?" he inquired. 

Quatre nodded weakly. Rasid grunted, opening the door a little to speak in rapid Arabic to the sentry outside.

"Well, it seems we have ourselves a situation here. I have asked Mistress Winner to come, she will sort this out. "

"Mistress Winner?" Quatre choked. 

Rasid left before any more could be said and they all sat, dumfounded by the recent turn of events. Who was this Mistress Winner? And how could she have taken Quatre's place? Their questions were answered as the door opened once more.A petit blonde girl stepped into the room and they all gasped. 

Her face was Quatre's...the resemblance was so startling. Her eyes were blue and her blonde tresses were pinned behind her head to fall mid- back with wisps hanging around her pretty face. She was wearing a pink shirt with khaki Capri pants. Her jaw dropped as she saw them, bewilderment evident on her face. She soon gathered her wits and introduced herself. 

"Greetings?my name is Quatorce Winner, mistress here. Who are you?"

They all sat speechless until Heero spoke.

"We are gundam pilots...what's going on here?" he demanded, standing.

Abdul growled and moved forward, standing between him and the girl. With his gun he motioned warningly for Heero to back away. Heero sat, murder in his eyes. Rasid related the recent happenings once more, the girl's eyes widening when their names were mentioned.

"Trowa Barton?" she gasped, looking at Trowa incredulously. " but...you're not Trowa!"

The tall pilot froze. The girl went on."Rasid..." she commanded, "...send for Trowa Barton up at the house."

A servant was dispatched quickly, returning almost immediately. Trowa Barton was already on the way. Soon a girl entered the room and once again the five boys were struck mute. She was tall and slim; her red brown hair hung mid-cheek around her pale face, covering her right eye. She wore a green polo shirt and fitted jeans. She stared expressionlessly at the boys before turning to the blonde.

"He claims to be you, Trowa." Quatorce explained.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two, more confused now than before. The two Trowas stared at each other, their faces total identical masks. A heavy silence descended over the small room. Duo groaned, cradling his aching head in his hands. This was getting way too complicated. Wufei quickly recapped the previous night's happenings, up until they pulled up in front of the house.

"Well?" Quatorce exhaled, " this is confusing...Trowa...what do you think?"

The tall girl looked at her, then at the boys. "It's a very interesting story...and they seem convinced themselves. They couldn't have possibly made this up on a fluke. I think we should talk to Dana...she knows about this kind of thing."

"Yes, Dana would know... wait a minute...are you...Chang Wufei?" the blonde girl asked.Wufei sat alert. 

"You know me?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Wufei. They seemed genuinely surprised.

"You know him don't you?" Heero accused.

The tall girl tilted her head to one side then answered. "We know of you...but we were told that you were dead. You died on the colony."

Wufei was flabbergasted. Dead?

"Hey Wu-man?you're a ghost!" Duo joked, trying to put light on the whole situation. It didn't work.

"Maybe we should take this up to the house" Quatorce suggested, "I think I know what's going on but you'll have to show us that sphere."

***********

Lt. Zel Marquese fingered the hilt of her uniform sword. It was a habit she picked up back at the academy and could never break. Old habits die hard I guess, she mused as she waited to be summoned. To be called from the field so suddenly by direct order of the general was surprising not to mention unnerving. But she was one never known for weak nerves. 

Her train of thought was broken by the opening of the huge oak doors that led to the general's office suite. A young man with purple hair emerged, his face warm.

"Luc!" Zel gasped, she had not seen him since she left the academy. 

He smiled and shook her hand heartily, his eyes alight.

"It's good to see you Zel...It's been so long!" he gushed before ushering her into the huge office.

Sunlight poured through the pane glass windows, accenting the exquisite beige and browns of the suite. Zel stood at attention in front of the large mahogany desk and saluted crisply to the Oz general. 

"Thank You Lt. Noin ...That will be all for now." A sharp feminine voiced cut through the silence. 

The purple haired youth nodded curtly before turning on his heels and leaving the room. Sharp brown eyes then turned to study the blonde.

"General Une..." Zel began but was cut off by a raised hand. Une smiled slightly.

"I know you must be wondering why you were called away from active duty so abruptly..." she began, raising an eyebrow as Zel showed none of the curiosity she obviously felt. 

Une curled her fingers under her chin."... but a situation has unfolded that needs some... 'special attention'." She finished off, leaning snugly back into the chair.

Zel wrinkled her fore head beneath the metal of her mask. Special attention? 

She decided to bide her time and remain silent until things made themselves clear. Une smirked as the corners of Zel's lips twitched. 

"A special project General?" 

"Don't play coy with me Lightning Countess..." Une frowned, "...or should I call you Relena Peacecraft?"

Zel stiffened, her breath caught in her throat as her past life resurfaced so suddenly.

"General please... don't call me by that name."

"Very well" Une conceded, "... there is no room for games here. This venture is important to Oz and could very well be our ticket to winning the war."

Zel nodded. "I'll do my best ma'am"

Une smiled again. "I'm sure you will Zel Marquese... I'm sure you will."

 

**************

Hope you liked it. ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman's Work...

aka Gundam Girlz 

Part two.

By Quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: Shoujo ai hints, ummm... mild stuff.

Enjoy!

 

 

The bright summer sun shone in through the majestic windows of the huge library in beautiful beams that created an ever-changing kaleidoscope of shadow and light. The seven pilots sat around the large redwood table that stood like a monument in the centre of the impressive room. Duo was the first to break the thick silence.

"This is like some weird episode of the twilight zone" he sighed, his shoulders drooping as he leaned his chin against the palms of his hands.

The others all agreed, this was certainly a precarious situation. Heero sat stock still, staring at their female named Trowa with a cold stare. He didn't know exactly what was going on and he hated not knowing. He had been trained on facts, on statistics and only knew how to deal with those things. This, however, did not fall under any of those categories and that made him wary. The tall redhead was matching him stare for stare, somehow she did not seem afraid or if she did it was hidden behind her unreadable expression. 

While the others threw theory after theory across the table he kept silent, observing it all. It has to be the orb; he pondered as Quatre fingered the broken shards across from him. Dr. J had evaded his questioning about the orb, saying only that it was an important find, too valuable to remain in OZ hands. Like the soldier he was he accepted that hands down. Heero no baka, he scolded himself, you should have demanded to know more.He continued to berate himself inwardly when he realized that all speech had ceased around the table. He looked up to see Quatre's jaw all but lying on the table. He followed the braided pilot's line of sight to the doorway and his eyes widened visibly.

Standing in the massive doorway was a slim serious girl with spiky dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. Wearing a fitted green sleeveless jersey and a pair of black tights she stood in the doorway for a while, taking in the sight in front of her with a raised eyebrow, looking at each pilot in turn. When she got Heero her eyes narrowed as she administered the same glare he was infamous for.

"Helen?" Quatorce broke the staring competition before it got too intense. 

The dark haired girl turned towards the blonde for some kind of explanation. The blonde simply shrugged, choosing to tackle the minor subjects first. She turned to the still shocked gundam pilots and began the introductions.

"Helen Yuy... meet Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy... " She sounded off, " guys ...meet Helen Yuy... pilot of Wing Zero."

Helen nodded curtly, her gaze still cautious but surprisingly not too shocked. She was about to speak when a shout echoed through the outside hall. Suddenly a slim smiling bishoujo came bounding through the open door only to freeze at the sight that greeted her. Her violet eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stopped mid sentence. 

The boys could only stare once more as the beautiful girl clothed in a knitted black midriff top, a short black jacket and a pair of black denim peddle pushers skidded to a halt next to Helen, her thick chestnut braid thumping on her back from the sudden stop. She brought a hand up to smack her forehead as she caught sight of Duo who all but mirrored her expression. 

"I need a drink" she blinked her large violet eyes, suddenly turning on her heels to stalk out of the room.

Wufei shook his head at her retreat while Duo could only mouth soundless words like a landed fish. Quatre looked with silent question to his female counterpart; pointedly ignoring the withering gazes sparking between the deadly Wing Zero pilots. As the blonde girl was about to speak the female Trowa turned and left quietly, motioning them to follow with a nod of her head. 

As they piled out of the library Heero felt the burn of a cobalt blue gaze on his back. He had been trying to convince himself that it was some kind of joke, a trick.. Female counterparts! That was a new one. But the appearance of Helen Yuy had changed all of that. She was his mirror image. Other than a few physical differences, they were the same. He could see it in her eyes; those eyes were like looking into a mirror. The cold determination, the stoic indifference, all the things he saw when he looked within himself. It was creepy how different you view yourself when you're looking from the outside.

The pilgrimage from the library to the Rec. room was long and awkward. Everyone was either still too jolted to talk or could find nothing to say. Said Rec. room was just a few doors down, sporting a cozy decor and massive sound entertainment centre and well stocked bar which was being raided by the braided bishoujo at the very moment they walked in.

"Dana!" Quatorce exclaimed as the chestnut haired girl poured a substantial amount of sherry into a glass tumbler.

The girl named Dana just shrugged and gulped the burning liquid down her throat in one go. As she poured another she looked up into the disapproving glares of her teammates.

"A bird can't fly on one wing y'know." She grinned devilishly, quickly emptying the second glass.

Duo chuckled, he knew full well what she meant and had a sudden craving for some instant courage as well. This was like some bad dream that he just couldn't wake up from. As Quatorce played hostess once more, introducing everyone; he strolled up to the bar and smiled. With a knowing grin she smiled back and poured him a glass, no questions asked. I think I like this girl, he admitted as he sat on one of the fire engine red high swivel stools that had been mounted next to the counter.

Dana Maxwell watched the boy next to her sip his liquor in awe as the gundam pilots recounted the amazing story of their arrival once more. She knew that stuff like this happened. Lord knows we been though some freaky stuff before because of the Abbadon Tower* but nothing quite like this. She looked at Duo and then to Heero with an expression of slight amusement. The Japanese boy had perfect soldier written all over him. Just like Hel-chan, she mused as the boy brooded in a corner.

She looked to her koi who all but mirrored the dismal expression and almost laughed out loud. She wondered if the two pilots were a couple as well. She also wondered if Duo also had to put up with that annoying laptop as well. Helen clings to that damned thing like it's a vibrator or something, like it gives her pleasure. She shook her head... that was not a comforting thought to entertain.

A voice called her out of her reverie. Everyone was looking to her. She blinked and Quatorce sighed.

"You weren't paying attention were you Dana?" 

She chuckled and put her hands up. "My bad" she apologized.

Both Heero and Helen Hn'd at the same time and looked at each other accusingly. She giggled and bade them to kindly repeat what she had missed. When they got to the end she pondered the situation.

"Well I think I may know what's going on..." she began when suddenly, something occurred to her. 

"Are you Chang Wufei?" she asked.

Wufei nodded, he had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be dead in this world... almost. 

"How do you guys know him?" Heero demanded. He was just as curious as the others were about this mystery.

Helen was about to utter a scathing remark when a voice came from the doorway.

"W... Wufei?" it said, uncertain and female.

They all looked up. A tall Chinese girl stood staring as Wufei stood slowly. She was dressed in a red short sleeved jersey that read: Enter the Dragon and a pair of white training pants with a practice katana hanging limply in her hands. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a high ponytail that cascaded down her back.A heavy silence descended upon the room as the two Chinese gazed into each other's eyes. 

Wufei felt the room spinning and could only utter one word as he fainted,

"Meiran"

 

*********************

 

A blue bird sang sweetly just outside of the open French windows, filling the large bedroom. Delicate fingers played with the worn edges of the faded black and white printout. Crystal blue eyes stared at the image, now deteriorating from constant folding and unfolding out the computer print.

Intense eyes glared back from under dark bangs as the slim teen in the picture stood shackled between two Oz guards. The picture had been taken some time ago. The beholder smiled. So beautiful, even when faced with such danger. The picture was folded and placed in a breast pocket for safekeeping. A determined voice called to the servant who stood ready outside the large doors.

"Peagan" the tenor voice called.

An old man dressed to the nines stuck his head through the doorway.

"Yes Mister Milliardo?" he waited

The blonde boy stood and flung his platinum locks over his shoulder with a melodramatic sweep that almost made the old man laugh.

"Fetch the limo... we're going on a trip" the boy commanded.

The aging man nodded and left to make the arrangements. Milliardo Peacecraft walked over to the open windows and smiled at the singing bird. We're destined to be together oh my beautiful Helen Yuy, you and I are soul mates, he smiled to himself, ...and when I make you see that... nothing's ever going to keep us apart.

 

****************

C'mon people... what do you think?  
you knew that one was coming didn't you?  
it was too great a temptation too resist


	3. Chapter 3

...A woman's work...

Part Three

by quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers apply. Mild language and gay hints.

 

Enjoy!

 

Wufei groaned, his head was swimming as he tried to get up. Gentle hands pushed him back unto the pillows.

"Stay put Wufei ... you need your rest."

The voice was familiar, though he had never heard it so gentle before. He opened his eyes cautiously. Dark brown eyes blinked before him as he looked over that unforgettable face. He brought his hand up to see if she were real and not just an apparition. She leaned into his light caress, his fingertips gliding along her soft bronze skin.

"Meiran" he breathed as her hand covered his, trapping it against her cheek.

She nodded and gasped. A single crystal tear had escaped his eye and now made it's way down his trembling cheek. With a tender silence she wiped it away, smiling tentatively. This is a dream, he told himself, I must be dreaming. He frowned, confused.Sensing his turmoil the Chinese girl sighed and got up off the bed. 

She walked to the window and stood staring as the egrets settled for the evening near the lake. He watched her unashamedly. The shape of her body, the soft shine of her hair, the way she always held herself... like a warrior.She looked to him and their eyes caught. There was so much he wanted to say yet he couldn't make himself speak. She always took his voice, took his courage every time she was near. All he could ever do around her was shout. That's why they fought so much. It was the only thing they shared. 

All this emotion was clearly evident in his eyes, she could almost see into his soul. What she saw overwhelmed her. Oh god! she inhaled deeply, trying to summon the strength of Nataku to help her. 

"Wo ai ni, Meiran" the boy whispered and she almost fainted.

She quickly sat in a nearby chair before she fell. He looked deep into her eyes for some response, be it love, hatred, disgust, he wanted her to at least feel something. What he found was such raw emotion that he had to blink back tears.

"Fei... " she whispered. It had been her name for him during the few good times they had together. 

"I... I just wanted you to know that, I never told you... I was too scared too." he confessed, the words were like stones in his mouth.

She came over to sit at the edge of the bed and took both his hands in hers.

"I know...I was scared too," she admitted, holding his hands close to her heart.

Wufei searched her eyes, hopeful. "Now we have a second chance."

"What?" she didn't understand.

Wufei scooted closer to her. "You see, we can make it work now. We were too young then, but now we're older, wiser, and humble enough to try to understand each other better. We can make up for everything."

Her eyes grew sad. "Fei... it can never be how it was."

"But... why?" he protested. She shook her head."Fei... no, Wufei... you're not my Wufei... he died in this world. And I'm not your Meiran. We can't be like this... we don't belong together. We're from two different worlds. It couldn't be right. You loved Meiran and maybe she loved you, but I'm not her. And no matter how much I wish it, you're not the Wufei I married... that I loved. I'm sorry."

She bowed her head.Wufei looked away, tearing his hands out of her grasp. The truth hurt like a stone bitch but it was the truth none the less. She cupped his cheek with the warm palm of her hand and brought his eyes to her face. 

"I know you understand what I'm saying Chang." She smiled at the use of his last name. "You always were the scholar. I'm surprised that you became a pilot."

Wufei scowled. "Don't start onna" he warned, then smiled as he saw the mirth in her eyes.

He nodded and she hugged him, both of them savouring the bittersweet feeling. She got up and pulled him out of bed with one fluid movement. It was time to go out and meet the others. As they left the room the echo of their friendly and harmless banter could be heard.

 

****************

 

Private Alexia Dupris stood at attention as Lt. Luc Noin lectured her division on the consequences of recklessness during combat. She sighed inwardly as his luscious indigo hair shone under the light of the debriefing room. She swirled her own copper locks as she watched his georgeous body move about the room.

She had been devastated when the news that Lt. Noin had been transferred had come. What had made her even more upset was the fact that he was being transferred to a Special project headed by Lt. Zel Marquese.Alexia's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought of the Lightening Countess. She was stunningly beautiful, powerful and intelligent. 

It made the petite redhead want to puke. Yet the perfect little princess she was, she was still blind to the fact that the young man was head over heels in love with her. How can you be so blind you arrogant bitch? Alexia fumed. It was such as waste of Noin's love. That bitch did not deserve him. 

Sudden noises brook her reverie. They had been dismissed. She hurried up to the table where Luc stood arranging his papers. It's now or never girl, she psyched herself as she neared him.The young Lt. Looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you Private?" he asked.

She blushed crimson and summoned her courage."I was thinking sir... "she began coyly, "... since you won't be our commanding officer anymore if you would be interested in going out for a drink with me... sir."

"I appreciate the offer private," Luc sighed, "... but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. For one thing, I have to get going this afternoon and the other thing is that even though I'm being transferred, I'm still of a higher rank than you and for us to get together would be inappropriate. I'm sorry"

The girl deflated. "It's quite alright sir, I understand" she said softly.

He patted her on the back consolingly and gathered the rest of his things. She sat at the table after he left and let the tears flow. All the love she felt inside was useless. Luc Noin was gone and she would probably never see him again.

"Damn you Zel Marquese" she cursed the oblivious blonde, "Damn you to hell!"

 

**************

You summon me child?

Yes my lord, I need your help.

You know the price.

Yes my lord

Are you willing to pay it?

Y... yes my lord.

You hesitate.

No my lord, I am willing to pay.

What do you seek from the God of Death?

Well... it's about this orb...

 

Helen watched carefully as Dana meditated. She hated it when Dana summoned the Death god. What she hated even more was that she was his servant and his servant above all else. When he summoned her she went, regardless of what the situation was.It was only by his good grace that she could even pilot a gundam. 

Helen smirked, her sarcasm giving her mouth a sour taste. She knew that the braided girl loved her, there was no doubt there. But for her loyalties to be divided in this way didn't set well with the wing pilot.She thought about the last time Dana had been called away on the death trail. Her master had commanded the destruction of the mighty Abbadon Tower which was warping time and space uncontrollably. She remembered the moment Shinigami had possessed her lover's body at the last moment to defeat the evil. It had almost killed her but still Dana served him. 

Helen glanced at her hands and was surprised to find them tightly fisted. She loosened them with some effort and stood. Quatorce was speaking softly to the boy Quatre while the two trowas sat silently. Their stillness was starting to creep Helen out so she went into the kitchen for something to eat. She had not eaten since breakfast and her body was starting to voice its condition.

In the kitchen she found the male Yuy and Maxwell deep in conversation. Well, the Maxwell boy was deep in conversation. The Japanese boy just stared at her, nodding every once in a while. She remembered when Dana was like that. Endlessly chatting about rubbish until the day she could take no more and kissed her full on the mouth. Partly to shut her up and partly because she really liked her. It was a spur of the moment decision that had spawned their relationship.

She wondered if the two boys were together as well as she took out some chocolate pop tarts that Dana had hooked her on soon after they had gotten together. It was an absolute guilty pleasure, which she rationalized as being compensation for all she had gone through under Dr. J's tutelage. She popped the last two into the toaster and was now contemplating buying some more when a voice called to her.

"Helen-chan... do you have a laptop?" it was the boy, Duo.

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled broadly and clapped his fellow pilot on the back.

"Ya see, Heero here forgot his laptop back on our world and even though I'm glad to be away from that thing we still need one. So I'm asking... do you have a laptop? Duo explained.

Helen nodded and turned to stare at Heero. So he's got a laptop too huh. I wonder if Duo gets annoyed when he's on it too much. Dana never told her out loud but she knew that the other girl hated the thing. Must be addictive, she pondered, I'll have to research that.

Duo cleared his throat and she realized that they were waiting for an answer. She nodded curtly and, grabbing her two hot pop tarts on the way, headed back to the Rec. room with the two pilots in tow.

 

***************

 

Meiran watched carefully as Duo awoke from her trance. She knew the power of meditation and too see her friend in such state scared her a little. She nibbled on the pop tart she had snatched from Helen upon sight and smiled. Good thing she and Wufei had come in at that moment or she would have never gotten any. The Japanese girl was like a zealot when it came to the breakfast treat, it was something not to be taken lightly, like much of the things Helen did.

Dana rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. That was a trip. She looked up at her koi's concerned expression and smiled weakly. Helen was a godsend, which god... she didn't know but she thanked her lucky stars every day for the girl's love and affection.She stretched slowly and settled back into the comfy chair. 

Everyone was waiting; she would not disappoint them.

"It's called the Ogiran Selidoran ... or to us mere mortals, the Selis orb. It's a kind of key between worlds, like a subway pass or something. If used right it could take you anywhere you want to go. But if used wrongly, it could land you in deep shit. Like what we have here." She stated.

"Are you saying that this is our fault?" Heero got defensive, the mission failure was already on his mind.

Helen stood but Dana pulled her back unto the seat.

"No silly" she sighed, "what happened to you was an accident. You didn't know what you had but you have to admit that your current situation can be classified as being in deep shit, am I right?"

The others agreed and Heero cooled down.

"That's so cool" Duo gushed. 

Wufei snorted."Being in deep shit is 'cool' to you Maxwell?"

Duo made a face, "No Wufei, actually talking to Shinigami is cool"

"Well, it ain't no walk in the park I can tell you" Dana replied.

"What do we do about it?" Helen interrupted; she didn't like talk about the God of Death.

"There's nothing we can do really about the broken one." She admitted to the depressed pilots, "but... if we can get our hands on the other one we'll be in business."

"The other one?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah... every world has one... it's like a telephone or something, y'know... one in every house."

Duo gave a whoop of joy and the others laughed as he danced around the room, happy that they still had a chance at going home.

 

 

my writers block has taken sick leave so i'm writing again. hope to have more soon.  
i had fun writing this part though.


	4. Chapter 4

... A Woman's Work...

Part Four

by Quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: Yuri- hints.

Hope you like! 

 

The blonde Lieutenant glanced out of the second story window to where the huge shuttle was taxiing down the crude runway. She appreciated the need for secrecy but still found the abandoned base primitive and impractical. Just follow your orders Marquese, she sighed to herself as the patrolling mobile suits hulked like clumsy giants on the horizon. 

A throat cleared behind her and she turned. Luc Noin was standing in the open door way to her temporary office. She motioned him in. 

"The scientists are ready now Lt. Zel" he said with his little smile. 

She nodded and casually buttoned the top button of her dress uniform. They made their way down the bare corridors to the main lab where Dr. Aras Arawak was studying their most recent acquisition and the reason for her being here. 

The small orb had been discovered nine months before in a coastal expedition off the coast of Madagascar. They had not been able to determine the origin of the artifact and had labeled it unknown. At least that what the video recordings had said. A week later the ship was found deserted where it had last anchored. The crew gone and all the priceless artifacts still half packed in their crates. 

It was not until the cargo was brought to shore and catalogued that the significant origin of the orb was discovered. Since then it had changed hands many times until finally finding its way into Oz possession. 

She smirked as they approached the lab. Who knew exactly how Oz had managed to get the orb, it was question better left unanswered. The automatic doors of the lab swished open before them to reveal a mechanical monstrosity that reminded her of a huge spider. Cables, wires and tubes ran from various reading, recording and analyzing machines to the small round object that stood on a small stand. 

The whole room glowed an eerie green hue that gave it an almost horror movie presence. Zel shook off the discomfort and walked straight in with Noin in her wake. 

"Doctor Arawak" she greeted the thin, gaunt man. 

He nodded indifferently and turned back to his terminal. She looked at Noin who shrugged. 

"Everything is progressing well doctor?" she asked. The scientist stopped typing and looked up.

"Marquese?" he inquired. 

When she nodded he waved them towards the central computer where a bulky brunette sat monitoring readings coming from the orb. The woman, introduced previously as Frau Wielder, was the world expert on Quantum theory and its possibilities in the modern age. Zel watched as the mismatched geniuses discussed the orb in low voices. 

Becoming impatient, she took chance to glance around the lab. Seeing nothing particularly interesting she turned back to the doctors, then to Lt. Noin, who seemed a bit overwhelmed by the whole Frankenstein's lab feel of the place. She barely stifled a smirk as she imagined the lanky doctor laughing maniacally, shouting: 'it's alive... alive!' while electricity cackled through the equipment. 

This was taking to long. She cleared her throat, just loud enough to get their attention. They both looked up. 

"If you will doctor..." she coaxed, "I would like to have a report ready for Oz command as soon as possible." 

"Trying to tell me to get on with it eh?" he cackled, "trust me... we don't let the cobwebs gather on things here Lt." 

She bowed her head in assent slightly as he directed them toward the ominous orb.   
Half an hour later Zel sat back in her desk chair with a breath of relief. As she loosened the first two buttons of her uniform she leafed through the progress report submitted by the dynamic duo. 

Over the past six months, before she took over as head of the project, they had been doing a series if preliminary tests which she had politely declined to hear about. Apparently the orb possessed great potential, that according to ancient documented accounts. Unfortunately, the orb's full power was untested and as yet uncontrollable. They still had to do some more tests before they could report on any real advantages for Oz. 

She had been glad to finally be out of earshot of Arawak and his scowling assistant, at least for now. She never liked the scientist types, those who stared at the world from behind a test tube. But without them we would never have known progress like we did, she reminded herself. She swiveled the chair to face the bay window of her office. 

The sun was setting over the airfield, the Leos that stood sentry just shadowy bulks against the brilliant sky. She laced her fingers together and stared out at the sunset. Just follow orders, she told herself once again, making waves in Oz could be very dangerous if one didn't know how to swim. 

************************** 

Cool breeze wafted through the open window, making the wispy white curtains billow. Outside the moon shone bright, snug in it's glorious halo of cloud. Dana sighed and blinked sleepily at the heavenly body. 

Sharing the same bed when Helen was in the mood always proved exhausting. And Helen was in rare form tonight; her body was still tingling. Probably because of that session with Shinigami, Dana pondered, staring at the sleeping face of her love. 

She knew that the Japanese girl hated the fact that she was a willing minion of the God of death but there were reasons that Helen couldn't... wouldn't understand. One day I'll share that part of my life with you baby, she swore silently, until then... you can have the rest of me.

The blue eyed pilot knew that she held Dana's heart but still felt jealous at her loyalties. Dana sighed again and kissed the side of Helen's neck tenderly. The girl stirred at the contact, tightening her grip around Dana's waist. The braided girl smiled and snuggled into the embrace. For once in her war torn life... she was happy with the world. 

***************************** 

Rasid blinked in the blinding sunlight, raising his massive hand to shade his eyes. It was a hot day and the pilots were busy making plans for their mission. He had grown fond of the boys during the time since they first met. Seeing the male version of his mistress was intriguing every time they spoke. 

He learned from Quatre that the other Rasid was just as wise and caring as he was. It was a great compliment to the large Arabian.

He squinted as an object appeared on the horizon. He reached for the binoculars that one of the men had left in the hanger and tried to determine what it was. If it were the enemy he would sound the alarm. He turned up the strength of the binoculars. It was a car... a limousine to be exact. A pink limousine. 

He groaned, this was bad... very bad. How the boy found them every time was disturbing. He quickly sent word up to the house, hoping that there would be enough time for a certain pilot to make herself scarce. 

Quatorce nodded as a servant whispered into her ear hurriedly. She stood abruptly and went to the window, peeping out at the large vehicle now parking in her driveway. Wufei looked up, puzzled at the girl's actions. He had been playing chess with Meiran and losing, much to his displeasure. 

Quatre and Trowa were in the kitchen while the two wing pilots were in the computer suite, doing some serious recon over the net. The two Maxwells were playing cards with Quatorce and the girl Trowa when the servant had arrived. They too now looked at the blonde. 

The sound of a car door slamming brought Wufei too his feet. He looked out of the window to see a young man staring up at the house with a smile on his face. 

"Zechs?" Wufei said in disbelief. Dana muffled a laugh. 

"I better go tell Hel-chan that loverboy's here." She snickered, quickly leaving the room. 

Wufei looked to the blonde girl. She sighed and turned away from the window. 

"In our world Milliardo Peacecraft is the prince of the Sanq kingdom, not the pilot of the Tallgeese." She explained. "He also seems to have a healthy obsession for Helen-chan." 

Duo chuckled. "You mean... he's... " 

Quatorce nodded. "I'm afraid so Duo -kun." 

Meiran could only shake her head as the braided boy fell back into a nearby chair, his body shaking with mirth. He started to laugh even harder when a very annoyed looking Helen came into the room with Heero and a very amused Dana in her wake. 

Just then both Quatre and Trowa returned from the kitchen, surprise etched on their faces. Duo rubbed his side; it hurt to laugh that hard. A servant came in behind the couple and announced the arrival of young Master Peacecraft. 

Both Duo and Dana snickered as the Peacecraft heir entered the room like a king only to burst out in full guffaws as shock registered on the boy's face as he took in the sight before him. 

Milliardo blinked in disbelief. His beloved Helen was standing next to a male replica of herself. As he looked around the room he realized that all the pilots had boy duplicates... even that pesky braided one. And he was laughing! 

It was some kind of nightmare, an Oz trick perhaps. Suddenly the room swam and he vaguely registered Quatorce's gasp somewhere in his brain before he let the carpet embrace him.

 

 

 

What can i say? it's kinda like an interlude of sorts.

 

I'll try to have something better soon peoples.


	5. Chapter 5

...A Woman's Work....

Part Five

by quicksylver

The story was taking too long so i decided to wrap it up.  
Standard disclaimers apply. Warnings: language and yuri...  
nothing else really. 

Enjoy!

 

Wufei looked down at the unconscious youth and sucked at his teeth. Some things never change. Duo's recent wave of laughter had finally subsided and he sat on the plush loveseat next to Dana who had also been bitten by the giggle bug. Bakas, Wufei frowned, burrowing from Heero's limited vocabulary. 

Heero meanwhile was sharing a look of slight empathy with Helen. He knew what she was going through first hand. Just then he remembered why they had come into the room in the first place.

"We've found the orb." he stated calmly.

Everyone looked up. This was news indeed. Helen debriefed them quickly. 

"We've been monitoring several Oz transmissions, looking for any link that could lead us to the orb. We were actually lucky to come across the encrypted requisition as we did. "

Heero completed the explanation. Oz was sending troops and supplies to a base that had been logged as abandoned about a year ago. Some deeper exploration had uncovered a top secret progress report detailing test results from preliminary experimentation. The base was located no more than three hundred clicks from their current safe house; the orb was within reach.

Quatorce nodded, summoning Rasid to get their gundams ready. They were going to have to move fast if they wanted to catch Oz unaware. Both Sandrock pilots put their heads together to plan the assault. It would be two pronged- the gundams coming in to engage the Oz suits and provide cover and diversion while the pilots would slip in the base during the frenzy to nab the precious globe.Everyone agreed. It was a good plan.

"There's only one thing you forgot though" Meiran interjected.

"What is it?" Quatre inquired, they had thought it out pretty well.

Meiran pointed to their unwelcome visitor. "Lover boy here, as Dana puts it, is still on the floor."

Dana almost choked, spitting out the soda water she had been drinking all over the plush carpet. The male Trowa gently lay the unconscious boy on a nearby sofa while Quatorce ordered that he be cared for until they returned. That would keep Milliardo out of their way for a while.

Within the next ten minutes the plan was fairly ironed out and ready to execute. As the ten teenagers got to the hangers Wufei looked to the girl he had never thought he would see again until the day he died. She was beautiful as ever as she prepped for the mission, climbing into Shenlong's cockpit with the grace of a cat. She was Nataku... the spirit of justice.He almost regretted going for the orb. If they went back to their world he would never see her again. It was like losing her for a second time. 

A hand was on his shoulder, Duo's eyes were filled with understanding as he patted Wufei on the back and ran to the jeep where Heero was waiting. Sometimes that boy sees more than he lets on, Wufei pondered. Duo, without words, had reminded him that the Meiran he had come to know over the past couple of days, though a treasure to behold, was not the same on he had married. They were from different worlds and all he could do was keep this memory close to his heart. 

With that thought he hopped into the back seat of the stealth HumV that the Winner Corporation secretly manufactured. Anything else would draw unwelcome attention when they got close to the base.With some clanging and clunking the five gundams loaded into the massive shuttle which would fly them to the base where the would drop in on the surprised Oz troops like fiery rain. ETA was seven minutes; they would leave five minutes after the jeep in order to converge on the base at about the same time. 

Quatorce double-checked her equipment. She had come to care for the male pilots and knew that they felt out of place in her world. She promised herself to do all that she could to ensure that they get home safely. She smiled at the female Trowa through the com screen, the redhead always knew what she was feeling and nodded her support, her eyes the only window to the smile she wore on the inside.

 

*******************

 

Luc Noin was in his glee. He and the beautiful Lt. Zel were in the crude officer's lounge of the base, sipping on some non- alcoholic wine as they were off duty. Ever since they had attended the academy together he had been completely in love with the blonde woman known as the Lightening Countess. So one could imagine his pleasure at his transfer to her command. 

What he would give to actually be under her personal command. His cheeks flushed at the thought and he hid behind the crystal tumbler. They had been discussing recent events but had fallen into a comfortable silence. He took this time to observe her ways. She was simply astonishing to him. 

He was about to attempt more savvy conversation when an explosion rocked the base. They were on their feet within seconds, their com units ablaze with maydays from the troops. The gundams were on the base, all five of them.

Zel cursed. The orb... they had to be after the orb. She commanded Luc to head the defense forces while she secure their priceless asset. She took off down the corridor toward the lab, hoping that she was not too late.

 

******************

 

Heero targeted two guards with his pistol, felling them like trees with pinpoint accuracy. He and Wufei were running toward the lab while the other three pilots provided back up and ground cover. According to the schematics the lab should be just around this bend, Heero estimated as Wufei landed a drop kick on an unsuspecting guard. 

They made it to the door of the lab without much more resistance. Heero grew wary, something as important as this did not come without some kind of advance security. He and Wufei stood on both sides of the metal door as he tried the lock. As the panel seeped a sudden energy beam came bursting out of the doorway, searing Heero on his left arm and barely missing the chinese boy.

They dove for cover and looked to the now gaping hole that stood smoking where there used to be a door. Heero checked his wound, nothing to serious. Wufei let loose some random rounds into the lab hoping to draw out the attacker while Heero called for back up. A gundam attack from the outer wall would give them enough time to go in and hopefully subdue whoever was firing the energy beams.

Dana was the nearest to them so she powered up her scythe and went in for the kill, ripping out the linings of the lab like tin foil. Helen followed in Wing Zero, cutting down any suits that could disrupt the braided pilots work. 

Suddenly a huge white-hot beam ripped through the linings of the lab out into the air and straight into the gundam that stood there.Helen could only watch as DeathScythe went down, a big gaping hole where the chest should have been. She screamed with rage and gunned her engines swiping her beamsword into the lab, desiccating the hi-tech equipment it stored.

She quickly landed her gundam next to the fallen DeathScythe and jumped unto the suit's belly. Please be safe Dana, she pleaded as she pried the damaged cockpit door open with her bare hands. The other pilots sighed in relief as the Japanese girl gently lifted a groggy Dana out of the gundam. 

The beam had missed her by about ten feet, any further and it would have ignited the auxiliary systems, turning the whole gundam into a fireball. With a battle raging around them, Helen took the time to kiss Dana into wakefulness. The 02 pilot blinked and smiled, her smile turning into a scowl as she looked back at her wrecked gundam. No one wrecked her Shinigami and lived...One did not fuck with the angel of death. 

She quickly stood and let her rage channel though her with lava in her veins. Helen backed away; she knew what was coming. Dana was going to play her ultimate trump card.Quatorce sensed what was going to happen and commanded everyone to pull back, keeping whatever mobile suits that still fought at bay. Heero and Wufei had already slipped into the lab and took cover behind some of the various computers that lined the lab. 

Zel Marquese was standing near the door, watching as the two scientists charged the orb once more. During the past day or two they had discovered how to use the mystical object as a weapon, likes of which no normal beam cannon could compare. Now they used it with extreme prejudice, crazed by the power it possessed. She backed away slowly as they quarreled with each other over the glowing orb. It had corrupted their minds and now they were trigger-happy.

Outside Dana's anger was reaching boiling point, she was going to lose it at any minute. Helen crouched nearby, she knew the strength of Shinigami and that Dana would need her when it was over. Raising her voice to the heavens she cried out:

"Shinigami! God of Death! Lord of the underworld and beyond! I summon you... give me your power...give me your strength! Your disciple summons you... Come to me NOW!"

Around her the wind howled as the Death God rose to the ancient call. The shadows sprung to life, creeping towards the girl like hungry wolves. The God of death did not take lightly to being summoned and growled his displeasure with the rumbling of the ground beneath them...but the call had already been made. Dana knew the price and would pay the toll when it was due.

Her braid came loose and the wind caught her chestnut locks, whipping them about like the snakes of Medusa herself. Dana's eyes glowed violet, surging into indigo as she absorbed the power of Shinigami. She threw her head back, her lithe body straining to hold the immense presence that had possessed her. 

Through the eyes of a god she could see the two scientists as they bickered over the orb. There will be none of that, she decided. And with a flick of her wrist the orb was pulled out of those greedy hands and into her own. It was time to lay down the law and show them who really pulled the strings, no one escaped death... it was infinite.

The others watched in awe as she levitated herself above the gundam and into the air just in front of the lab. She smirked with devilish glee as the two scientists stood shocked before her with Zel Marquese frozen in place behind them. It's time to see what this baby can really do, she grinned that manic "this is for my gundam you mother fucking asshole" grin that could put fear in the hearts of the most die hard cases on the planet and the colonies. 

She looked at the orb and it shone with the brilliance of the sun. Soon the light solidified and swirled, forming a twisted gateway to another dimension. The gateway hardened, its gnarled posts twisted with the faces of tortured souls.

"Got a nice place for you here" she said to the cowering couple, "... with lots of nice friends for you to meet."

She chuckled at the looks on their faces when they saw the 'friends' she was talking about. Grotesque monsters lumbered around on the flip side of the gate, ripping and eating the tortured bodies of human men and women. The plump woman began to scream as a vacuum pulled them closer, hanging on to the thin man for dear life.

Stronger and stronger the pull became until it all but sucked the screaming couple in like a string of spaghetti. When they disappeared the gate wobbled and dissolved leaving nothing but mist and a traumatized Zel Marquese. She looked up at the DeathScythe pilot with bone chilling fear.

Dana cocked her head to one side, now was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Lightening Countess but she decided against it. Instead she erased all recent memories from the officer's head. She would wake up tomorrow with a headache the size of L4 and a nasty hangover.She descended to ground level where all of the other pilots were waiting.

"Since I have the power within me, it would be wise if I sent you all home now. The orb is ready." She advised.

Quatre nodded and turned to his female counterpart.

"Thank you for your hospitality... and well... for everything else you've done for us. We'll never forget you." He grinned, hugging the blonde girl. Quatorce laughed, wiping away a tear.

The two Trowas exchanged silent good byes, shaking hands heartily. Heero turned to Helen and smirked, not willing to do anything more at the moment. Helen shrugged and, to everyone's surprise, pulled the Japanese boy in for a bear hug. Everyone laughed. Meiran turned to a silent Wufei.

"I'll always keep you in my heart Fei.' She told him, kissing him gently on the lips.

He pulled her in for a deeper kiss, savoring the feel of her body one last time. He was going to miss her dearly.

"As you will be in mine little dragon" he countered softly. 

As he stepped away from her Dana floated to where Duo stood. With ease she bent slightly and whispered into his ears. Duo blushed then grinned, nodding enthusiastically. They shared a secret smile and Duo winked and took his place next to Heero. Heero gave him an inquisitive look and Duo promised to tell him what she said when they got home.

After they all said their good byes Dana opened a gateway once again, this time to the world that the boys had come from. The road they had been driving on when they had first been teleported stretched on through to the horizon. Duo groaned, they were going to have to walk it when they got back. One by one they jumped through the portal, waving their last good bye to the girls who had become their friends. 

When they were gone Dana closed the portal and slowly let Shinigami slip out of her body. Helen, always ready, was there to catch the violet-eyed girl as she fainted. Calling on him always left her drained. She looked down at her lover and then around at her friends with a slight smile. 

They were all dirty and ragged from the battle but all still in good spirits. Helen scooped Dana up into her arms and headed back to Wing Zero, allowing herself a rare genuine smile as the thought of the hell her koi would really raise when she awoke and saw the true condition of her gundam. 

Helen chuckled, pulling her beloved closer to her bosom. That was why she loved her, she wouldn't be the same Dana without Shinigami. She guessed that she could accept that part of her... for now anyway.

 

 

Yeah! it's done... well almost.


	6. Chapter 6

...A Woman's Work...

Epilogue

by quicksylver

Just a little sumtin sumtin for you to munch on.  
Standard disclaimers apply. Warnings: yaoi

Enjoy! 

 

 

Milliardo Peacecraft moaned. His head hurt. He opened his eyes to a concerned Quatorce and a not so concerned Helen.

"Oh Helen," he gasped, "What a nightmare I had, you all had clones... male clones... and they were all laughing... such terrible laughing."

Helen rolled her eyes at the dramatics; she had just come in to ask the Sandrock pilot a question when the nuisance had awakened. She snorted and left the room, heading towards the bedroom that she and Dana shared with renewed gratitude that someone like Dana Maxwell loved her.

Milliardo looked to the blonde girl with a pout. Quatorce smiled and pushed him gently back unto the soft down comforter.

"The doctor says that you were experiencing a mild case of sunburn, that's all. Sometimes it causes double vision, sometimes hallucinations, fainting spells... one never can tell." She explained in a sweet voice.

Milliardo nodded thoughtfully and Quatorce smiled. It was better if they didn't have to explain this all to him, some things were just better left unsaid. As he lay back she wondered how the boys were doing, if they were alright.

 

***************

 

Back at the safe house Heero lay soaking in the tub, it was a rare treat for him and his body had demanded it ever since they had arrived. J's not going to believe this, he though to himself, sinking further into the sudsy water.

Suddenly there was a flurry of black terry cloth and a splash of water and he found himself holding a naked and smiling Duo in his arms. Heero sputtered but his protests were cut short by a mouth-exploring kiss from the braided boy. 

"Don't you wanna know what she told me?" Duo asked before Heero could complain. 

 

He nodded and Duo bent to his ear, whispering rapidly. Cobalt blue eyes widened then blinked, and for once in his life Heero blushed deep crimson while Duo laughed huskily against his neck.

As they sank deeper into the water, lips locked together once more Heero secretly thanked Dana for her nosy nature and her dirty mind. 

 

 

hyuk hyuk hyuk! just had to add that in.

wel that's it people! A woman's work is  
finnaly finnished.


End file.
